The Jedi Wariror Bond -- Pilgrimage
by GM
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and other Jedi accompany a religious order on a pilgrimage.


jwbpilgrimage

JEDI WARRIOR BOND

****

PILGRIMAGE

by

GM

**** __

Dedicated to my ohana

_____

**__**

Jedi are escorting Pilgrims to Holy Ground, among them Qui-Gon Jinn and nineteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do they all share a quest for enlightenment of the Warrior Bond? Whose steps will falter? What Jedi will remain faithful to the true Jedi crusade?

_____

****

FOR THE COMPLETE WARRIOR BOND SERIES -- IN ORDER --

www.qnet.com/~martin5

-- find more _NEW_ fanfiction monthly --

__

Man from UNCLE - Hawaii Five-0 - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - SW:TPM - Sherlock Holmes

at this site

_____

Not connected with the JA series. 

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all. 

_____

****

ORDER OF STORIES IN JEDI WARRIOR BOND SERIES: 

. . . every saga has a beginning . . . 

Secrets 

Connecting 

The Path of Bonding 

. . . always two there are . . . 

The Centre of the Bond

The Long Way Back 

Sanctuary 

The Heart of Existence 

Edges of Darkness 

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice 

Shadow on the Warrior Path 

****

PILGRIMAGE

Live and Die the Warrior Creed 

Bridge Over Troubled Water

The Jedi Blade

When Prophecies Come True 

Always 

The Last Hope 

The End of the Warrior Path

"We are overrun by Jedi."

"Apprentice, your sarcasm is showing."

"My mistake."

Jinn glancingly elbowed the young teen. "Don't get cheeky, Obi-Wan."

"Just being truthful, Master. Yoda says truth is --" 

Kenobi dodged another mischievous cuff and could no longer suppress the smile of triumph. He had succeeded in dislodging his mentor from the intense study of reports. The youth had felt like an orphan for most of the trip to Aliela. When Jinn was not conferring with the other Jedi Masters or Knights, he was buried in research for an assignment following this quiet, insignificant journey. Slights Qui-Gon had been too preoccupied to note. Until now, Obi-Wan suspected, when he saw the gleam in his elder's eyes -- felt the quiver of Bond amusement through their deep connection.

"If you quote to me from Master Yoda again, my Padawan, I shall do something drastic!"

"Oohhh. There's a threat."

Nearly a week confined in a transport ship with exalted Jedi and dignitaries had left Obi-Wan restless and precariously impatient. Perhaps perilously flippant as he saw the rising irritation in Qui-Gon's eyes.

Arms crossed, Jinn's hand went to his chin and he stroked the thin beard in contemplation. "Hmmm. A disrespectful Apprentice with too much time on his hands."

Jinn had spared little time for proper training or coaching on this trip and Obi-Wan sorely missed the daily exercise and training sessions that were their usual routine. Perhaps his rebellious nature was striking back; subconsciously thinking even negative attention was better than nothing. Too late he realized his subconscious might be getting him into big trouble!

"I thought you enjoyed talking to the monks -- pumping them for information."

"And I thought I was being subtle."

"I know you too well, Padawan. Fortunately, I don't think any one else has noticed. At least you didn't mention the Warrior Bond aloud."

"Please, Master, give me some credit!"

Jinn studied him thoughtfully, soberly. "I believe I will have to give you something to do. More memorization on Aliela and the affects this pilgrimage will have on galactic peace?"

Obi-Wan groaned.

Qui-Gon deadpanned. "Or something more physical?"

He was on the youth in an instant, wrestling him to the floor. The tryst quickly degenerated to a no-holds-barred war, ending in unfair tickling. Cries of laughter nearly choked the youth as he tried, and failed, to counter the attack. Finally too weak with mirth to do anything -- even defend himself -- he pleaded for mercy.

Jinn backed away to lean on the bulkhead. Knowing his Padawan was right about too much solitary time spent in study, the Master resolved to focus more on his mentor duties and less on the future mission. Often enough he lectured his pupil on focusing on the Living Force -- the Now -- instead of an unseen destiny. Ruefully, the elder Knight had to admit that there was little about their mission in the Now to require much attention. Certainly nothing interesting enough to harness the imagination and boundless energy of a young Apprentice.

Every millennium the Jedi Order ceremonially escorted members of the Hrlann religious sect on a sacred pilgrimage. In the mists of time the quest had been a spiritual requirement for the largest Republic theology. In those long-ago ancient epochs the necessity of Jedi guardians was real for safety to the Hrlann monks. Unlike Jedi, the monks carried no weapons and were completely pacifistic. The Jedi took it upon them, as a role of honor, to protect the holy beings in this journey. For more than fifteen millennia the escort was, with few exceptions, ritualistic, but a tradition still upheld by both Jedi and Hrlann.

Occasionally in the last several hundred years some renegade pirates or malcontent brigands had attacked the pilgrimage. Jedi strength had easily repulsed any assault and protected the Hrlann to their destination.

As a serious student of history, Obi-Wan had studied the Hrlann sect thoroughly. Their roots were actually based in the Jedi Order, with the two ideologies branching off to separate paths; one to focus Force strength on religious creed, the other committed to serving peace and justice within the Force. Every hundred years the Hrlann century-records would be gathered and ceremonially trekked to hallowed vaults on Aliela. The pilgrimage was symbolic of the early beginnings of the sect when persecution was high and protecting sacred records was the single-minded duty of the monks. The excursion they were now on represented those early times -- delivering the sacred records to the stone circle of Aliela. 

Legends spoke of sacred altars and circles on many planets -- Kreeg (already experienced, unfortunately, by Jinn and Kenobi), Obtana, Eridani and even Artan (though no circles existed any more on Artan, else they would have been overrun by tourists, Obi-Wan was certain). Most planetary governments guarded their sacred circles closely, allowing few visitors. One of Kenobi's goals in life was to visit the remaining sacred places in hopes of discovering more about the Warrior Bond.

What excited Kenobi, of course, was the enticing hypothesis that the Hrlann sacred records revealed stories of the ancient Jedi. That, naturally, led to his private speculation that such archives would contain more information about the Warrior Bond. Expressing a sincere interest in the sacred books had gained him some friendly conversations with one of the more learned monks. Once they reached Aliela Kenobi was promised a chance to study the original ancient tomes -- seemingly always part of sacred circles and altars.

***

Mealtime on the ship was a curious event. The monks largely kept to themselves, or politely conferred with the most curious of the Jedi. Two Knights, six Masters and six Padawans were represented -- the large contingent an obvious showing of how greatly the pilgrim tradition was revered. The great number of young Apprentices and new Masters a confirmation that the mission was not menacing, but symbolic. Momentarily Kenobi felt a chill -- automatically/suspiciously -- thinking of the possible danger at having so many important Jedi and monks on one ship. If some evil people had malfeasance on their minds this would be a prime target. He quickly felt a counter reassurance of the Force that if rash individuals had such designs the Jedi compliment aboard was more than up to the task of defending the Hrlann representatives.

"Serious thoughts for a holiday, Apprentice Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked up from his plate, surprised Master Artemus and his Padawan Jelel had arrived at their table without his notice. Artemus he had known for years, in a strange relationship of entertainment and wariness. {fanfic -- JWB The Path of Bonding, Always Two There Are, The Centre of the Bond}

The slight, blond Master was much shorter and thinner than his pupil who had a conical extended skull typical of Cereans. From the paradise-like planet of Cerea, her skin pale blue, her nature serene, and her eyes were penetrating. Each Apprentice was as individual in proficiency as in personality and Jelel showed promise as a gifted negotiator. In disposition and appearance she was an almost comical counterpoint to her wiry and humorous Master.

Taking a bite of his food, Obi-Wan wondered if he had been similarly scrutinized when first becoming the surprise Apprentice to the controversial Jinn. Sometimes those initiate days at the Temple, dreaming of adventures and the Warrior Bond, seemed like yesterday, and adversely, like lifetimes ago.

__

'You garnered even MORE_ notice, Padawan,'_ Jinn silently assured through their Bond as he came to sit beside the younger man. __'We were both more high-profile than these young people.'

'It seems like such a short time ago, Master.'

'It does indeed.'

Jedi table talk consisted of recent training sessions, past missions, preparations for future assignments. It gave Kenobi a good chance to study his fellow Jedi, most of whom he had never met before this trip. New Master Lisak and her initiate Monroe were both personable and diligent. Master Dalen and Padawan Hyden were studious and skilled at seemingly everything. Master Danior and his Apprentice Devon were the pranksters of the group, competing against each other, earning the _"irreverence award"_ in Jinn's private assessment of the gathered members of the Order. One of the most athletic teams was Master Lori and her Apprentice Madsen, two Orion females who were tall, fast and impressively skilled with lightsabres. Two young Knights without pupils were Master Antho-Ri and Master Brady-El.

The leader of the Hrlann sect, a tall, bearded Humanoid named Dar, joined them along with one other monk. The short, willowy Greyous-born monk with a large, tear-shaped head was named Faris. He was an unusually gregarious sort, wafting through the ship's company, chatting with all beings and never tiring of explaining the wonders of his sect. Faris had become a favorite of the younger Apprentices, entertaining the youngsters with colorful histories never found in ancient records. 

More mature in years and experience than other Padawans, Kenobi tried to seem aloof and evolved, but grudgingly admitted to an interest in Faris' stories. Especially when the monk focused on the early times of the Jedi Order.

Dar and Faris sat across from Artemus and Jelel at the lunch table discussing the generalities of the journey. Jinn noted Faris covertly studying him. Astute enough to know he'd been noticed, Faris surrendered a thin smile.

"I have no wish to appear rude, Master Jinn, but you are a legend. One of my cloistered order rarely experiences such a renowned Jedi."

Immune to flattery, Jinn offered a polite response. Annoyingly, Faris continued with comments about some of Jinn's more famous exploits, including battle in the Hyperspace Wars. Uncomfortable with the attention, Jinn deftly deflected the conversation to something he knew was Faris' specialty.

"I understand you share an interest in history along with my Padawan."

Faris nodded and smiled at Kenobi. "Indeed. Apprentice Kenobi," he gestured to the young members of the Order, "And Apprentice Jelel are two of my newest acolytes. We participate in a passion for the old times. Your young man is very knowledgeable." He nodded at the girl. "Jelel is catching up quickly."

Jinn favored Artemus with a wry glance. "I never expected you to take on an Apprentice. You once considered them a deal of trouble." {fanfic -- JWB PATH OF BONDING, ALWAYS TWO THERE ARE, PATH OF BONDING}

"I couldn't argue with the Force," Artemus shrugged. "She's a bright lass. Never stops questioning, even though she knows more than I do sometimes." He glared at Kenobi. "Reminds me of a smart young man I knew years ago. Wise beyond his years."

Jinn scrutinized the younger Master. "It can be a humbling experience."

"And vexing. She never stops thinking." Artemus laughed, but it was a bit forced. "She's harder to get along with than Solo, that's for sure."

"How is the old pilot these days?' Kenobi smiled, fondly remembering the renegade space helmsman who had crossed their paths, usually with Artemus, in the past.

"He was so disillusioned when I took an apprentice that he went back home to his family."

Kenobi nearly choked on his food. "He has a family? He never mentioned that."

"It would have ruined his pirate image," Artemus assured with a smirk. "You know how sensitive pilots can be. About like young Jedi."

"Astute observation," Jinn agreed, to the chagrin of all the Apprentices within earshot.

As if to prove the older Jedi wrong, Monroe used Jedi mind control to lift a spice bowl at the end of the table and sail it toward her. Suddenly the vessel tipped and red powder spilled toward the table. In the instant it tumbled, the granules were redirected to splash into Antho-Ri's face. 

"Don't try your tricks on my Apprentice," Master Lisak warned the red-peppered Antho-Ri. 

The young Master grimaced, promising his pranks would be more subtle in the future.

Jinn rose to his feet, towering over the younger crowd. "Come, Padawan. We will absent ourselves from this food fight."

"Too bad," Kenobi muttered as he left, smiling as he felt humored appreciation of his remark ripple among the Jedi. 

As a parting shot he used his Force to sprinkle some stray red spice onto Jinn's shoulder. It was a testament to his Jedi mind skills that Qui-Gon cast a confused glance at the young people who were now snickering with laughter.

***

Training sessions had become something on the order of tournament events every morning aboard the pilgrim ship. Artemus and Jelel were always first (Cereans needed little sleep and apparently neither did Artemus). The spectacle of the short Human and the tall, thin blue pupil would be farcical except for their obvious skill. 

Master Dalen and his young Apprentice Hyden were at the other end of the spectrum. With Hyden newly out of the Jedi Temple he had a lot to learn and was absorbing it all with studious soberness.

Master Danior, a new mentor, was closer to Kenobi's age than to Master Jinn's. Like many of the young Masters -- such as Dalen -- Danior wore a short, trim auburn beard and short hair -- a current fashion trend. So unlike Jinn's longhaired appearance when they first met, Kenobi assessed as he studied the gathering in the training gym. Jinn these days styled his hair in braids on the sides and tied at the back. His beard was thick this season, different from the close-shaved whiskers of the new Masters. Kenobi looked forward to growing a beard like Qui-Gon's, though he did not want to hurry his independence. The speculation made him feel old -- being more of an age with the young Masters than with the students. Apprentice Devon, Danior's Padawan, was a recently graduated twelve-year-old girl with wispy auburn hair and pale grey eyes. She was well skilled in sabre fighting (Obi-Wan had already trained with her three times on the journey), and talented in strategy. 

The team to beat, however, was Lori and Madsen. Orions held a natural advantage in agility and only Jinn and Kenobi seemed capable of winning matches against them. The experienced, older team had the advantage of seasoned reality and Obi-Wan's gymnastic/Force skills -- not to mention the linking Warrior Bond -- to give them an edge. 

As the morning exercises progressed, Obi-Wan was amused to see a familiar pattern emerge. Sparring with others of similar skill soon sectioned off the Jedi. Jinn, Kenobi, Lori, Madsen, Artemus, Danior, Dalen, Antho-Ri, Brady-El, and Lisak were at a more advanced level and trained against each other. Jelel, Devon, and recently Faris, had separated into a little group of intermediate talent. Monroe and Hyden were in a more elementary rank.

When the younger pupils left to rest, Jinn commented that they were a fine group of young Jedi. He was surprised at the high level of physical skill. Soberly he noted they would need all of it in their mixed futures in the big and dangerous galaxy they had pledged to safeguard.

Most Masters and Apprentices left immediately after training to resume studies. The young people were still expected to complete lessons on politics, history and astronomy, even while training as working Jedi. Most considered academics an unfair strain on their time and attention, but all knew it was necessary to complete the education and experience of those who would one day honorably lead the Republic as guardians of the peace.

As was inevitable, a few of the bright, inquisitive young Masters -- Antho-Ri, Lisak, Dalen, Danior, and Brady-El -- lingered to talk with Qui-Gon. It was less a discussion and more of an interrogation as the younger Jedi mentors sought guidance and advice from the legendary Jinn. Kenobi loitered, leaning against a bulkhead, amused at the scene of disciples seeking knowledge from the Master. In his humble opinion they could not emulate a greater teacher.

***

Before the daily mid-meal, Dar and Faris usually practiced Hrlann meditation in the ship's library. Obi-Wan did not consider himself in need of further contemplation periods -- Jinn demanded more than enough every day. Their joint sessions were comfortable and comforting to a young man who knew all too well he would soon take his trials and be free of his Master's benevolent mentorship. Missions, reflection moments, sabre practice -- all were appreciated for the valued time they afforded the Jedi Bond team. 

During the last four days of their journey, Kenobi frequently found himself in the library at the end of meditation classes. In those times Faris, Dar, Jelel, and one or two other Apprentices would linger -- sit on the floor and talk about the ancient history of the Republic. Those sessions Kenobi joined, listening rather than contributing. The whole sojourn he had awaited the topic to include myths of the arcane Jedi Order. With a thrill, this day when he folded onto the floor at the edge of the gathering, he heard Faris expounding on the rituals of Artan and the legend of the Jedi Warrior Bond.

The young Students listened with rapt awe as the storyteller wove his tale of Jedi honor, partnership and loyalty. First hand Obi-Wan knew of the ancient trials of Masters and 

Padawans of Artan. {fanfic -- JWB THE HEART OF EXISTENCE} He bit his lip to quell his excitement as Faris related new fables he had never heard before. Accounts were told of Jedi Warriors completing quests as part of the trails of Knighthood. Tales of bravery; daring, sometimes heroic feats -- anecdotes about an enchanted, indestructible bond between Masters and Padawans regaled the young ears.

"In the old times," Faris relayed to his mesmerized audience, "Jedi teams were protectors of the Hrlann Order. Masters and Padawans would accompany monks on quests. The most famous of these crusades was the pilgrimage of Avel-crystal. There is fabled to be an origin circle of stone surrounding an enchanted altar. It is the birthplace of the Jedi -- the genesis civilization of Artan. Legend has it that a Jedi Warrior Bond Master and Padawan, and several monks of Hrlann, through the Force, gathered the sacred stones and relocated them in an enchanted bastion. This realm of safety is a mystical place called Avelon, a domain that appears and disappears like -- well -- like magic."

"It is an old legend," Dar equalized with a tolerant smile. "It is exaggerated with each telling from romantics."

Faris gave him a kind-hearted wag of a finger. "Who is telling this story, Dar? The source -- the origin altar crystal of Avelon -- is said to be the most powerful summoning stone in existence. It gathers the energy of the Force, of the universe, within it. Since the original pilgrimage, monks and Jedi Warrior Bond teams supposedly embarked on expeditions to find Avelon and the source crystal. It was rumored only the Jedi Warrior Bond could protect the Jedi and monks from the incredible forces of Darkness that fought to keep the crystal lost in obscurity. Legend says as long as the Avelon-crystal is kept away from the powers of Light, that Dark Forces can menace the galaxy. If the Avelon-crystal is ever in possession of the Jedi Bond Warriors, or the Hrlann Order, Darkness will never prevail. "

"Jedi warriors? I thought we're keepers of peace," Hyden corrected.

Jelel added, "A Jedi resorts to violence only when necessary. Isn't a Jedi Warrior a contradiction?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help himself. "It is an honored history," he defended firmly. "I've heard such -- tales -- before."

Dar and Faris turned to him, the latter piercing him with uncommon scrutiny. Kenobi kept his feelings and expression neutral, determined not to betray any untoward interest in the Warrior Bond idea.

"These are old legends," Devon reminded, unwittingly deflecting attention away from Obi-Wan. "Was it really magical, this Avelon?" 

"Is was so believed." 

"It's a story," Hyden insisted. The young Apprentice from Obtana was a muscular youth. Late to leave the Jedi Temple to apprentice at fourteen years old, he frequently shadowed Obi-Wan. Not taking well to hero-worship, Kenobi tried his best to stay clear of the adoring youth. "You don't really believe it, do you, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi offered a casual shrug. "I have seen too many incredible things to discount anything out of hand," he replied sagely, sounding a little pompous even to his own ears.

"Is there magic still left in the galaxy?" Jelel wondered with a measure of skepticism.

"Like the Warrior Bond idea? Or is it just an old fable?"

Faris looked to Kenobi. "Apprentice Kenobi is a student of history. He and his Master have traveled to Artan. He knows of such legends. Perhaps, he has seen magic."

"Only the kind we make ourselves," he replied truthfully. The alchemy created by the Warrior Bond made him a believer in the fairy tales he had dreamed about as a boy. Too bad no one else in this room would ever know the magic of the Bond as he and his Master did. He longed to hear more of Faris' story, but warily refrained from saying anything that would show his true interest in the Warrior Bond. "Never stop believing," he advised cryptically.

"In magic?" Dar asked.

"Like the Warrior Bond?" Hyden asked. "Isn't that part of a violent, extinct past?"

"In the early days of the Republic the Jedi were more warriors than peace keepers." Obi-Wan couldn't remain silent, he had to set this discussion on the right course. "The turmoil of the times demanded greater protection of the defenseless, stronger unity between Jedi. That was -- well -- the Warrior Bond must have originated from that necessity." He stared at Faris. "Could the Avelon legend be true?"

"Then you believe it really existed?" Devon seemed willing to believe.

Hyden was doubtful. "Jedi have never been aggressors."

Kenobi reminded, "Many of you have heard Master Yoda expound that the Jedi must sometimes sharpen the blade while strengthening the shield. We prepare defensively, but are ready to use force if necessary."

Antho-Ri, quietly observant until now, smirked. "Don't you mean THE Force?" 

Obi-Wan remained maturely wise, not giving in to the pun. "Some still consider the Force wizardry. We all know we are one with the Force. Our deftness is exemplified by our ability to allow the Force to work within us. Perhaps to some that is magic. I think of it as fulfilling our destiny."

"We all come from the source, the origin place." Dar glanced at Faris. "Perhaps wherever the origin altar lies. Maturing, growing, leaving the beginning place, we become individual, different, each taking an original path."

"Yes, we are all pilgrims. We explore and journey until we find our destinies," Faris corrected vigorously. "Which path to take -- politics or military -- Jedi or Hrlann," he adamantly moralized. "As youth you must stretch and examine all possibilities. Discover your own magic." 

"Maybe we make our own magic," Antho-Ri suggested.

"That's true," Hyden agreed readily. "Apprentice Obi-Wan knows much about magic. He's seen the sacred stones of Kreeg."

Wondering how THAT story got out {fanfic -- JWB SANCTUARY}, Kenobi ignored it. As he expected, Faris quickly refocused the attention on himself. The monk was intelligent and filled with trivia. He also loved to have an audience. The man would have made a good instructor had he chosen that path in life. Not for the first time, Kenobi wondered why people with obvious skill in the Force would choose a religious order to serve instead of the Jedi Order. Unkindly, he knew many were not endowed with a high enough Midi-chloriancount to qualify for Jedi status. Hrlann Sect was one of the many alternatives for Force sensitives who longed to serve others. Once again Obi-Wan thanked his lucky stars that the Force guided him to his destiny as a Jedi Apprentice -- his Warrior path as a Padawan with Qui-Gon, his fellow Knight and the greatest of all Masters.

Faris scrutinized the oldest student. "Perhaps you will one day find the origin altar, Apprentice Kenobi. Have you ever considered such a quest? To tap into the Force at the birthplace of time? To receive all the answers to all the questions of the Jedi?" The man had searing eyes that seemed to penetrate into Obi-Wan's very soul. "What questions would you ask were you to find Avelon?"

"I would ask about magic beasts," Devon volunteered, again neatly deflecting intense interest away from Obi-Wan.

"I would ask the true path," Jelel sobering opted.

Antho-Ri thought siphoning into the supreme Jedi power would be best. Others chimed in with various suggestions and wishes. In his heart, Kenobi knew he would ask for solutions to the mysteries of the Warrior Bond. What magic made it indestructible? What power strengthened it to be insurmountable? The old writings told of Bond omnipotence beyond death. What would he give to tap into that source? What would he not give?

Kenobi sensed Faris staring at him. He returned the probing gaze with one of his own. "Did any Jedi Knights or Hrlann monks ever find Avelon and the sacred crystal?"

Faris' eyes were bright. "Not yet."

***

"Master, you'll never believe this!"

Placidly, Jinn looked up from a data screen and blandly regarded his Apprentice. Keeping the young man occupied on the ceremonial pilgrimage had not been too difficult, but four days aboard a ship was too long for an energetic student. Nineteen-year-old Obi-Wan was starting to show subliminal signs of boredom that only Jinn recognized. Excitement over mundane items was a harbinger proving they needed to reach planetfall soon.

"A new discovery?"

At the table Kenobi took a seat next to his mentor. Their cabin was snugly comfortable and they had to manage with both personal data pads on the same small table where they took private meals. Accustomed to spartan living arrangements, the humble quarters were no hardship for the Jedi, but the lack of space was subconsciously trying on the youth.

"This afternoon Faris mentioned the Warrior Bond. And have you ever heard of a place called Avelon? In all our studies I have never learned of it!" He was practically bouncing with excitement. "Avelon is a realm said to protect the Avelon sacred crystal. It could have answers to all our questions about the Bond. And it could protect the galaxy from the Dark Side!"

Jinn's eyebrows elevated in surprise. Leaning back, he stroked his thin beard and admitted this was unexpected. He knew his pupil had hoped for just such subjects in the informal teaching sessions directed by the monk. Warrior Bonds were not exactly obscure lore in the Jedi Creed, but certainly not legends known by the average member of the Order. Those who knew of the myths sadly regarded them as ancient heroic fables.

"And did you enlighten him about details of the Bond?" Jinn teased with a smile.

"Wouldn't you be surprised if I did, Master?" Kenobi taunted lightly. "No, he was talking about the origin altar stone. Have you heard of it?"

"No. But there are so many legends --"

"This one is about a quest by monks and Masters and Padawans -- Warrior Bond Jedi teams! They searched for the origin crystal said to possess the answers to all questions. Is that even possible, Master? We _KNOW_ the Bond exists. What if the Avelon crystal does, too? What if somewhere in the galaxy we could find the answers to all our questions about the Bond? What does it mean that it is a link beyond death? {fanfic -- JWB THE HEART OF EXISTENCE} How can we use it --"

"Obi-Wan, it is a story," Jinn tolerantly reminded. "A legend."

"That's what everyone thinks about the Bond."

"Which does not mean that all the old fables are true. Just the Warrior Bond."

Kenobi grinned with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "What if others are true, too? What about the sacred stone circles of Obtana and Eridani? And when are we going to get there to see them?"

"We go where the Council sends us, Padawan," he reminded crisply. "The stone circles exist, Padawan, that is indisputable. It is a known fact that they are sacred circles -- revered by the people of those planets. And they are not magic."

"But have they been tested by those with the Warrior Bond? We must find out one day, Master. What if Avelon is real?"

An irreverent laugh escaped Jinn. "Are we to travel the galaxy in quests to test myths? We have a higher purpose, Obi-Wan. We are Jedi first. Our Warrior Path guides us to aid those who need our help."

They had traveled a long and winding path in their years together, Qui-Gon fondly reminisced. At nineteen, Obi-Wan was close to the time he would take his trials. Mature, adept, disciplined, contained, learned, the youth had come so far from the brash, impulsive irrepressible young initiate he had met for the first time at the Temple {fanfic -- JWB every saga has a beginning} seven short years before. Fortunately, there were still a few tricks Jinn could teach the young man, and for a short season they would still walk the Warrior path together within the Bond. All too soon the magical apprenticeship would be over and Kenobi would be a Knight -- one day a Master -- in his own right. That would be a poignantly proud accomplishment to both of them.

The youth would not be dissuaded. "The Warrior Creed must also be to enhance our Bond, Master. To better help those we serve."

Familiar with the tenacity and imagination of his pupil, Jinn glimpsed traces of unease with this conversation. Faris was a persuasive minstrel of tales. Was it for distracting entertainment mingled with history, or did the monk really believe -- advocate -- such fanciful quests? Could there be any harm in expanding the fantasies of young initiates? Soon enough the young Apprentices would know the hardships, the heartaches, and the peril inherent in their chosen path as Jedi. Was there reason for Jinn's mild unease over the daily excursions into history's misty realms of supernaturalism? Being the Sorcerer to a magical Apprentice, Jinn was hardly one to judge the weaving of tales from other sources. It was a situation he would, however, observe from afar. Other Masters might not be so tolerant of the monk's promotion of wizardry.

"For now, my Padawan, we must focus on our current mission. A few more days and this pilgrimage is complete. After that we have been asked to travel to Beta-zair."

"I have never heard of it, Master."

Jinn pushed a computer across the table. "Then you can now embark on a quest of your own and study."

Kenobi obediently began a preliminary perusal of their next assignment. Jinn watched him, pondering the complexities of the Bond. It was a supernatural link they depended upon, but had yet to really understand or utilize to it's fullest potential. Since the Bond seemed at it's strongest when their lives were threatened, they held a wary reluctance to learn more because of past harsh experiences. It would be nice to delve the mysteries of the Bond in an academic setting instead of in extreme jeopardy.

***

The next morning Kenobi was surprised to find several regulars missing from the usual training session. Artemus, Jelel, and Faris were absent. Inquiring of Master Lisak, and Apprentice Monroe -- who had befriended the other team -- they admitted they had not seen the other Jedi team yet that day. Qui-Gon seemed quietly concerned, but Obi-Wan was too interested in the sabre practice to think about the fun that other Jedi might be missing.

Teams soon altered as skill levels sifted the strong from those with less skill and endurance. Obi-Wan really -- really -- tried to hold himself in restraint, but the chance to display some of his swash-buckling nature was too much to resist. Taking on two Apprentices -- Devon and Monroe -- Kenobi dramatically danced across the mats, teasing the younger novices and sweeping the room with style and verve. The swaggering presentation was too much for the other young Masters and Dalen and Danior entered the challenge. In support of his Padawan, Jinn good-naturedly joined the fun. Lori and Madsen couldn't resist and unfairly tipped the balance against the most experienced Jedi in the room.

Lightsabre sparing was a blend of skill, practice and Force-acuity. The poetic weapon of the Jedi was both a life-saving necessity and a stylish art form. As Masters and Apprentices swept through the arena they swung, parried, jabbed, flipped, pranced in the language of battle and dance. Light sabres sang and sizzled with the sweeping energy of technology and Force. The more experienced team of Jinn and Kenobi instinctively increased their aggression as it was clear their opponents were up to a sharp challenge.

__

'This is hardly an equitable contest, Obi-Wan. We have the Bond to give us a biased advantage.'

Kenobi mentally smirked through their Bond. _'Battles are rarely evenhanded, Master. The sabres are powered down to inflict only slight stings. Do you wish to show them mercy?'_

Jinn gave a jab that nearly hit Master Dalen on the shoulder. The broad-shouldered Qui-Gon barely evaded a slice from Danior's blade as he deftly slipped past the younger Jedi.

__

'That was close.'

'Beware your sarcasm, Padawan.'

Jinn surged forward, clipping both younger Masters with his green sabre. Before he had a chance to turn and press his advantage Devon spun and nicked his knee with a hasty swing that glancingly hit it's mark.

__

'Beware of over-confidence and pride, Master,' the youth encouraged dryly. An instant later he had to dive and roll to avoid a swipe from Lori's silver energy sword.

__

'I believe this is where I remind you to be mindful of your own admonition.'

The younger, inexperienced Jedi were good -- youth, energy and enthusiastic ingenuousness on their side. For them this was a grand game of learning from the mature, seasoned, legendary Jedi. 

For Jinn and Kenobi -- ripened by years of battling life, death and Darkness -- it was a pleasing respite from a harsh reality. Too many times the powerful lightsabres in their hands were taken up in combat against those who would destroy them. Now they reveled in the opportunity to joust with near equals in a waltz of skill and elegance. Experience soon edged out eagerness, and Jinn and Kenobi overwhelmed the younger opponents. Bowing to each participant, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan congratulated them on the match, agreeing to meet on the morrow for another game. 

"They are good," Kenobi admitted as he and his Master walked back to their cabin. "A few more weeks I could really teach them some tricks."

"You?"

"And you," the youth hastily corrected. After all, Jinn _HAD_ taught him most of what he knew. Some unique touches, however, were purely his own. "Too bad Artemus wasn't there. He's closer to my level of proficiency."

"Yes, I wonder why they did not come."

The Bond was transmitting some odd impressions and Kenobi stared at his mentor. "Why does that concern you?"

"I don't know."

***

After Artemus and Jelel missed the mid-day meal, Jinn's disquiet about their absence was overtly obvious to his Apprentice. In silent agreement they went to the ship's library. Neither was surprised to find Faris there with Hyden and Monroe, and attentive partners Artemus and Jelel.

"Ah, Master Jinn, Apprentice Kenobi. Please join us," Faris invited. "We have been engaged in fascinating conversation his morning."

The two newcomers sat cross-legged at the edge of the semi-circle surrounding the monk. Small data screens were in the hands of the Apprentices. Jinn noted the screens displayed various records of Jedi epics. Sensing a shared disquiet from his Padawan, Jinn observed the lesson in silence. Faris was expounding on the mythical realm of Avelon. Insisting myths had their origins in fact, the monk was excited to relate that in Artemus' travels he encountered a ship of beings claiming to be Avelonians.

"I have never heard of such a race," Jinn told the younger Master.

"It was in a rim world I was on once with Solo. Just one ship. They were Force sensitives -- that's what got my attention." He showed Jinn and Kenobi a drawing he had made on his computer. The beings looked Humanoid, with slightly larger foreheads than normal. "They said they were pilgrims from their far planet and were visiting the Republic for a short time."

Jelel pushed her hand-held computer over for them to see. "I've been checking Republic records for beings meeting their descriptions. No trace. As if they vanished. Or they went back to where they came from."

Faris showed them some of the tomes he and the other Apprentices were scanning. Some of the records chronicled a planetary system that was cloaked by unusual magnetic storms. Only every few centuries did the system appear, then it again vanished without trace for a time.

"These records are from the ancient star charts of Artan." Faris allowed Jinn and Kenobi to study the information. "These are archaic Hrlann texts, you know. They talk about a Hrlann quest for Avelon. The monks were accompanied by Jedi Bond Warriors."

Nothing of Qui-Gon's mask-like expression betrayed his thoughts, but he could feel in Obi-Wan a corresponding acknowledgment of the tale. Another trail to more legends of the Warrior Bond. They were compelled to take the stories seriously, to discover all they could of the antiquated mythos about their honored link. The more they knew, the better they could utilize the Bond to their advantage.

"I'm comparing the old maps with some rim charts from Beta sector." Artemus showed them another computer. I've found an unique anomaly that is a strange, magnetic cloud." 

Jelel excitedly punched up another display. "And what could be a small planet shows up on the sensor charts. It could be part of a system."

"The Avelon system," Faris postulated.

Jinn sat back, studying the information, more intently scrutinizing the faces around him. Without looking at his companion he knew Kenobi was both excited and wary about the news. They had sifted through enough ancient records to know many of the dusty fables really were tall tales. Adversely, there was always the core of optimism and hope -- especially within the idealistic Kenobi -- that sparked his imagination with possibilities of true information about the Bond. 

__

'What if they are right, Master?' Obi-Wan's thoughts tingled with expectancy. __'What if they found Avelon? And Avelon had the altar crystal with the answers to all questions about the Bond?' A mental tickle of wry humor immediately followed. __'I know, you think I'm getting too anxious about the possibilities.'

'Patience, Padawan.' To the group, he said, "Your investigation is interesting. All of you are to be commended for such diligence and attention to the past." His temperate, staid words dampened the enthusiasm in the room. 

__

'You ARE the life of the party, Master.'

Jinn ignored the quip. To Faris he asked, "Are you going to present your findings to Dar?" 

"When I have something more substantial," was his prudent reply. The sober Master had blunted his enthusiasm.

When Jinn offered them his best wishes and rose to leave, he felt a sense of relief. Once out the door he smirked. "I fear my popularity has decreased."

"Mine as well as long as I am in your company." His cutting remark, as always, was laced with amused sarcasm. "The relief at our exit was palpable." He walked briskly to keep up with his long-legged Master. "What do you think of their idea?"

Jinn waited until they were in the privacy of their quarters. Thoughtfully staring out the view port, he ruminated on the wisdom of such a fanciful quest. Avelon, after all, was a very obscure myth. It seemed odd that Faris' information and Artemus' should come together, by chance, on this current quest and lead to possibilities of another quest.

"I've heard from a very sage Master that nothing happens by chance." Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled with humor at being able to so perfectly tease his solemn mentor. 

Jinn's respectability demanded he ignore the cheeky quip, but his lips twitched in appreciative indulgence.

Kenobi sobered. "Are you suspicious, then?" Optimistically, he speculated, "Perhaps it is the Force guiding them, Master."

"I don't know." 

Qui-Gon ran fingers through his thick, long hair that was braided on the sides. Why was he circumspect while his Apprentice and the others were excited? Did he fear someone discovering secrets of the Jedi past? Or of the Warrior Bond?

"Do you think someone will ascertain information about the Bond?" Obi-Wan voiced their mutual concerns.

Shrugging at the question, Jinn suggested they do some research of their own, away from the influence of the charismatic Faris. Their personal computers held masses of information about ancient tales and Jedi lore. Perhaps they could find something to corroborate or dissuade the idea of Avelon and the magic altar stones.

Curious, Kenobi wondered about the element of disapproval of Faris from Jinn. The Master himself could not answer with more specifics other than he wanted to be cautious about everything connected with the old Jedi legends.

***

At Obi-Wan's persistent urgings they stopped their research to take the dinner meal in the galley. It would get them out of their cabin, where they had studied for hours. It would also, Jinn noted, save the stores of food in their rooms for later snacks. Obi-Wan went through a lot of munchies when improving his mind. They chose to sit with the other Jedi at some long tables. It wasn't until they were settled across from Danior and Devon that Jinn realized the room was sparsely inhabited.

"Where is everyone?" Kenobi asked, picking up his Master's internal question.

"The monks are in conference."

"Meeting about Avelon," Devon specified.

Jinn met Obi-Wan's glance and returned his attention to the other Master and Apprentice. "What about Avelon?"

With generous skepticism Danior related that Faris and Artemus believed they had charted Avelon. They were requesting an expedition from the Hrlann society to embark on a quest.

"Would the Council allow Jedi to go?" Devon wondered, clearly excited about the possibility.

"Only the Council can answer that," Obi-Wan responded with unusual gravity.

"Can we have a quest without Warrior Bond Jedi?" the girl asked in complete innocence.

Her Master cleared his throat. "There are no Bond Warriors. That is only a story, Apprentice."

"Faris said --"

"I think you should spend more time on your studies and less time listening to musty lore," Danior interrupted. He grabbed the last piece of fruit from her plate. "Let's go, we have training." Standing, he gave the others a grin. "See you both in the exercise theater tomorrow morning."

Obi-Wan smiled at the subtle challenge. "With something new up your tunic sleeves?"

"You'll see," the bearded Master dared.

Nearly alone now, Kenobi pushed his food aside. "Do you think the Council will sanction a quest, Master?"

"We don't know if it is a quest."

"How can they do that without Warrior Bond Jedi?" he wondered, seemingly not hearing his Master's cautions. "Maybe it won't work -- maybe they won't find Avelon without us." His quiet tone dropped to a whisper. "Should we say something?"

__

'Admit to the Bond?'

"No! But -- I don't know, Master.'

'We will wait, Padawan. Patience is a virtue, remember?'

'Like many others, not an easy one,' he mentally sighed.

***

Dar and Faris were the only ones in the library when Jinn and Kenobi entered. It was late night aboard the ship and most guests were asleep. The atmosphere in the room was tense, the two monks exuding mixed signals of concern and excitement as they poured over the charts and records on the various computers. 

When Dar noted the arrival of the Jedi his conflicting emotions were apparent. He explained that Faris and his entourage had discovered valuable information. Lore had been gathered and compiled from Jinn and Kenobi's travels and research; from Artemus' journeys, and Jelel's amassed records. All correlated and abridged by Faris' ancient sect texts. Clues, they considered, that would lead them to Avelon. Faris had requested a Hrlann quest to find the fabled source of power for the Force. Dar was working on a presentation to give to the Jedi Council. In accordance with religious ritual, the quest could not go forward without Jedi participation. Requesting Jinn, as senior Master for support, Dar wished to plead with the Council later that day.

"Would this mean a detour from Aliela?"

Dar glanced at Faris, then back to Qui-Gon. "That will depend upon what the Council advises. Some of the monks wish to --"

"To parade around the galaxy chasing fairy tales," Faris finished with caustic pique. "They think I am an old fool with dreams of ancient warriors and wizardry. What do you think, Master Jinn? Are these tales of sorcery or history?" 

The Master's response was measured and thoughtful. "I don't know."

Faris stared at the Apprentice. "Young Kenobi believes in sorcery, you know, Master. I have seen his eyes sparkle when we speak of the archaic Jedi myths. Images of supernatural warriors dance in his fantasies when we talk of the old times."

The Master glanced down at his student, whose face was an admirable mask of affable politeness. "I believe Obi-Wan has enough studies to concern himself too much with epic illusions."

Skeptical of the fanciful quest, Jinn agreed to study the data before Dar spoke with Yoda. In a few hours Qui-Gon would give his support or his objections. Taking copies of the data Kenobi and his Master retired to their quarters.

As soon as the door closed Obi-Wan was nearly beside himself with excitement. "Do you think they really know where it might be?"

"Let us review the data and find out." Placing the computer on the table he stared soberly at his pupil. "And let us exercise patience, Padawan."

Without waiting for an invitation Kenobi called up the information on the screen. "Of course."

"I mean it, Obi-Wan. This is not something to get carried away about."

The youth barely gave him any attention. "I don't see why you are so reluctant, Master. The sacred crystal of Avelon -- the answer to all our Warrior Bond questions. If there is a quest we MUST be involved! We are the only known Bond Warriors of this time!"

Leaning back, Jinn scanned the words, but occasionally studied his intent Apprentice. Hope could sometimes be a dangerous and elusive commodity. To a young man excited by future possibilities and magical invincibility, this quest could prove overpowering to Kenobi. Not that there was any sense of Darkness or covetousness in Obi-Wan -- no, he was much too virtuous for that -- but the Master could see a weakness -- a dangerous pitfall for an otherwise pure Knight. A enticement that was clearly seen by older, experienced eyes that had seen the fall of another young Apprentice. Jinn never believed Kenobi capable of succumbing to Darkness, but he wanted his young student to stay as far away from provocative lures as possible. It was Jinn's job to keep Obi-Wan on the Warrior Path of right, not to stray into tributaries that could detract from the Jedi Creed.

To his dismay, Qui-Gon recognized that Faris and his young acolytes had garnered some impressive speculations. In the far-away days of the birth of the Republic, the Jedi and the Hrlann sect grew into legitimacy through the Force. Thousands of years later Coruscant became the governmental seat of power. When the Jedi, Hrlann and Republic moved, what happened to the sacred crystals said to be the keystone of the magical Artan stone circle? Where was the ritual circle used by Hrlann monks and Warrior Bond Jedi? It was possible, Qui-Gon marveled, that the crystal was taken away to mystic Avelon. The stone circle was gone. Though there were replicas on Obtana and Eridani, scholars considered those nearly meaningless compared to the legendary circle of Artan and the enchanted stones of Avelon. Was this sorcerer's crystal part of that original circle? And how important was that to the Warrior Bond?

Thoughts easily melded between them, Kenobi picked up much of his mentor's feelings about the information. "It is possible they could find the crystal, Master." His voice trembled with possibilities. "We could have the complete power of the Bond. We need to join this quest?"

Receiving the tingle of thrill at Obi-Wan's speculation, Jinn knew his pupil would willingly trek on the quest without question. The youth would eagerly do nearly anything to advance their knowledge of the Bond. Sometimes such altruistic expeditions were not practical, prudent, or safe.

"We shall see what develops. We will await the Council's wishes."

A sly grin tweaked at the young man's lips. "You following Council advice, Master? This is indeed a journey of surprises."

"And it will be a journey of unpleasantness for you if you continue your irreverence, Padawan."

"Me? Irreverent?"

"Frequently."

***

Before morning training Jinn was up early studying the data again. He suggested Obi-Wan go ahead and prepare for the epic sparing matches scheduled for today. Only one day out of Aliela, this would be their last opportunity to indulge in what had become known as the light sabre tournaments.

The research indicated the planet -- Avelon -- appeared behind the magnetic storms only on rare occasions. Currently, there was a window of opportunity, during which an expedition could be mounted for Avelon. If projections were correct, the storms would converge around tat part of the galaxy in a short time, so any quest would have to be immediate and short, lasting only a few months.

Again, Jinn was stuck by the coincidence. He didn't believe in chance, as Obi-Wan had so aptly echoed when reciting his teachings. Yet, here was another instance of something happened at just the right time concerning this legend. What really bothered Qui-Gon was that there was no confirmation from the Force about Avelon. As a Warrior Bond Jedi, shouldn't he and Obi-Wan be in tune with any legend concerning the birthplace of Jedi power? That was one of the assets of the Bond, it enhanced all their natural Force powers. Why not this? While he could sense no Dark intent here, neither could he feel the Force. That didn't mean it was wrong, it just meant that it was not something he could personally support, he concluded with a heavy heart. How was he going to break that crushing news to his optimistic Apprentice?

***

"Obi-Wan!"

Jelel rushed up to meet him in the corridor and pulled him aside in one of the public conversation rooms next to the arena. "Obi-Wan, can we talk?"

"About Avelon?"

"We've been planning it all night, and no one wants to say anything before the Council makes a decision, but I can't wait." 

"Not even until after the tournament? We're scheduled to spar with the others. You know, you're slipping, I haven't seen you in training --"

"I'm more interested with Avelon. I need to discuss it with you."

"Did you receive permission from the Council?"

"No, they are discussing it with Dar and Faris now."

Kenobi sighed impatiently. "The tournament --"

"Playing games can wait, Obi-Wan, this is important!"

The traditional calm of her race was forgotten and serenity replaced by the excitement of the quest. A new fire played in her pale eyes and Obi-Wan, for the first time, caught an inkling of disquiet. He would have never believed it, but here, embodied before him within a fellow Jedi, he saw the negative side of hope. An absorbing passion for Avelon was distorting Jelel's perspective. It was an impression through the Force, not by her actions. And it made him uneasy. 

"We want you and Master Jinn to join us on our quest," Jelel blurted out before he could interrupt. "No one has your experience, and your knowledge of both legends and Jedi history."

Slowly nodding, Kenobi chose his words carefully. "I would love to go, of course."

"You Master doesn't seem to share our dream."

He ignored the phrasing that suddenly set him apart form his Master. They were Bond Warriors, they worked, acted and trained in unity. While they did not always agree on opinions or tactics, there was no separation in common goals.

"If the quest is approved, and we receive permission to go, I'm sure Master Jinn will be eager to be included."

She seemed less certain. "Nothing, for thousands of years, has been as important as this in the history of the Jedi. I can read the excitement in your eyes when we talk of Avelon, Obi-Wan. Don't let anything keep you from achieving this dream. It is the opportunity of lifetimes."

"I know," Kenobi agreed wholeheartedly. Antho-Ri walked around the curve of the corridor and gave them a wave. "I must go now." Concerned about her single-minded purpose, he tried again to persuade her to join him. "Why don't you come and spar --"

"No, I've got more important things to do. I'll meet up with you later."

Kenobi watched her dash off in the opposite direction. He wondered what would happen if the council did not agree to the quest. Strolling into the gym, he wondered what he would do if the Council refused. None involved -- Hrlann and Jedi -- had more at stake than Jinn and Kenobi. If they did not receive permission to go, priceless possibilities would be lost to them -- vital information about the Warrior Bond. What would Faris and his excited followers do if the Council refused?

***

The tournament started with a vigorous display of swordsmanship from the younger Masters and their Apprentices. The Jedi had agreed on tournament rules in which participants challenged each other, the winning team moving on for further competition and the losing team eliminated. Two teams were already excluded quickly and Kenobi wondered where his Master was.

Subtle probes through their link revealed Jinn was not readily readable. His mental block was one of preoccupation, letting Obi-Wan know he did not want to be disturbed. Knowing better than to bother his mentor with a trifle like a tournament, Kenobi tried to exercise patience. He took a seat next to the already eliminated Lisak and Monroe and watched as Master Lori and Madsen soundly trounced Antho-Ri and Brady-el.

All teams were paired in mock-battle except for Kenobi and his Master. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan had to concede their spot and decline from participation. As the last two sets of fighters stepped onto the floor, Kenobi spotted his Master enter the room. The look on Jinn's face was an unreadable mask. No Bond impressions seeped from his mind or emotions. Purposely Qui-Gon was blocking their silent communications. That could only be bad news, Obi-Wan decided as he made his way across the room. He ignored the spectacular affray between Master Lori and Apprentice Madsen against Master Danior and Padawan Devon. He was sure he would hear all about it later. Right now he was more concerned with matters involving Avelon.

With just a glance Jinn urged him to silence until they reached the privacy of their cabin. Once inside Kenobi was bursting with questions, but chose the mature attitude of waiting and letting the Master take the initiative. 

"The Council has deliberated and reached a decision," he gravely intoned. "There will be no quest. It is deemed too dangerous to send an expedition into unknown space, on a rather fanciful quest, and with such a short window of opportunity."

His first impulse was to rail against the injustice of the arbitrary resolution reached from the sterile and removed spires of the Jedi Temple. Usually the first one to advocate obedience to the Jedi Masters ruling the Order, this time Kenobi felt betrayed at their closed-mindedness.

"How could they?" he finally wondered rhetorically. "They don't understand!" He looked up to Jinn and flinched at the stern determination there. "We should tell them about the bond, Master. It would sway their decision."

Pinching his lip in deep thought, Jinn studied his young friend with compassionate eyes. "Is that what you think would be best? For us? For the Jedi? For the Hrlann? For Avelon?"

The neutrality irritated Obi-Wan and he almost snapped out an impulsive retort, then held his words back. Bridling his passion enabled him to feel in tune with the Force, with the Bond, and he felt wariness and relief from his Master.

'Why?' he asked silently. __'You do not approve of the quest. But it could give us such insight into the Bond! We could learn incredible things --'

'At what cost, my Padawan?' Qui-Gon countered almost sadly. __'At the cost of Jedi and Hrlann lives? At the cost of Avelon lives or culture? How important is the knowledge we seek?'

'We won't know until we take the risk!'

'Perhaps the Council believes the risk too great. They might know things we do not.'

Kenobi's scoff was tinged with bitterness. "Since when do you obey the Council, Master?"

"Don't be impertinent, Obi-Wan," Jinn countered sharply. 

Rebukes from his Master were like cold splashes of pain in his psyche and Kenobi bowed his head, truly regretful of his outburst. "Forgive my outburst, Master. I mean no disrespect. I am only -- disappointed -- with the decision." 

Turning away, he pounded the bulkhead with a fist. The Bond is part of the Force, he reminded curtly. Shouldn't they investigate it to it's fullest? Avelon should be a priority to them and the Jedi. Perhaps it was time to tell the council about their Bond. It might sway the decision and they would allow the quest.

"Is that what you want?" Jinn asked neutrally. "Look inside, Obi-Wan. Does the Force say to proceed with the quest?"

Kenobi could feel no such confirmation. Which didn't necessarily mean the quest was wrong, but it didn't resoundingly resolve that it was right, either. Desperate not to lose his dream, he tried a different angle. "Isn't it a Jedi duty to serve others, not self? Isn't that what the Bond is -- utilizing our Force to the greatest possible degree?" He turned and looked up at his Master, feeling a wave of relief at the compassion and empathy in his mentor's vivid blue eyes. "It could mean so much to us."

Jinn patted him on the shoulder. "I know you hoped for many discoveries with achieving this dream, Obi-Wan, but it might be just a fantasy."

"Now we'll never know."

"And our lives will continue with just as much fulfillment and joy, my Padawan."

"Avelon could hold all the answers to the mysteries of the Bond. We would be invincible." 

"Then I will leave the judgment to you, Obi-Wan. Should we defy the Council this time? You are absolutely right, I have gone against their inappropriate decisions before. Setting a bad example, obviously. Which path will you choose?"

Awed at the opportunity, Kenobi wanted to blurt out his feelings and openly defy the Council. With the perspective of his ever-growing maturity, he momentarily hesitated, examining the possibilities, the ramifications, and the tremors of emotion and Force within. He did not need to connect with Jinn's Bond to know how his mentor felt. Searching his own heart he knew what the Force told him as well. Both answers were the same. Jinn and Kenobi had the Bond to secure them in a shared destiny. Nothing was as important as their path together.

"I chose the right, the Jedi path," he quietly revealed. "The Bond is our gift to enhance our abilities as Jedi Warriors. We can not walk that true path through disobedience." Quietly, he chanted the Jedi Code: _"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."_

An arm around his shoulder, Qui-Gon smiled with proud approval. "Well done, my Padawan. You have chosen wisely."

***

On their way to the meditation rooms of the Hrlann, Jelel and Faris intercepted them. Both wore distraught expressions and quickly fell into excited explanations with the two Bond Jedi. They had decided to mount their own quest without the involvement of the Jedi.

Jinn felt Obi-Wan's distress as keenly as his own, but his voice was calm and neutral. "The Council deemed it unsafe."

"They don't understand," Faris insisted. "We are going." He stared at Kenobi. "You must come with us, young Kenobi. This is your destiny. I can feel it. You belong with us on the pilgrimage to Avelon. There is unlimited knowledge and possibilities awaiting us there. But only for those with vision and open minds."

The youth did not glance at Jinn, but glared at Jelel. "You will break with the Council? You are a Jedi."

"I can't lose this opportunity." Her resolution was hard and solid.

"You would leave your Master and your future as a Knight?"

"They leave me no choice."

Kenobi impatiently reminded her that she was just an apprentice. She had no idea what the real galaxy was like and her decision was based on emotion not reason. Leaving the Order would be denying her destiny, her heritage, and her future.

"You are making this decision on your own, Jelel. Don't blame the Council. Take responsibility for your actions. You are choosing the wrong path."

"The Force does not tell me so. I am following my conscience. I thought you would take that same course."

Qui-Gon's voice was deep with solemn sagacity. "There are times the Force is silent, allowing us to act on our own. That is when judgement and experience must guide us. If we are truly on the wrong path we will know it. Once our will is clear, then the force can whisper to us of the accuracy of our choice."

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "I am on my own pilgrimage, Jelel. One that follows the Force and the Jedi Order. Including believing that the Council speaks for all of us."

She countered with a waspish attack against the young man she once believed her ally. She felt he was weak to disavow his dreams. Clearly his curiosity and longing for Avelon were strong. He was denying his own destiny.

Obi never wavered. He had already chosen the right path. He would never jeopardize his Fate as a Jedi. He would not follow on their quest. She left without a word of good-bye.

Turning to Faris, Jinn asked if the senior monk would reject his life in the Hrlann order for a wispy myth.

"I have believed in Avelon, in the Avel-crystal of power for most of my life, Master Jinn. Despite all your wisdom and experience, I must disagree with you and your Council. This is the culmination of all that is important to me. I can not do anything but follow my heart."

"Then may the Force be with you, Monk Faris."

"And with you, Master." The man turned and scrutinized Kenobi. "I regret your decision most sharply, Apprentice Kenobi. We will miss your astute perspective when we reach the sacred circle."

Obi-Wan gave a solemn bow. "If you discover it, I look forward to your findings. May the Force be with you."

When the monk turned and left, Kenobi felt a wash of Force validation sweep over him. His decision, of course, had been correct. The choice was clear to any Jedi acting with the Force. Only now, after the test of fire, did the Force confirm that.

__

'Nice to know there is no doubt about your option.'

'You felt the Force just now? Or before?'

__

'Now, when you did,' Jinn thought. The pride in his mind was unmistakable. __'Well done, my Padawan.'

Obi-Wan flushed with warmth from the generous praise. He also felt a little embarrassed he had not known about this test of faith before. Acting on his own, without the strength of the Force to back him had been a little scary. _'Why did the Force wait to give me certainty of my decision?'_

The silent mirth was obvious in the mental chagrin. 'Something I should have taught you more about, obviously,' he sighed inside Obi-Wan's mind. __'This is another way we learn and grow within the Force. Sometimes we must take risks, sometimes we must fail. The Force is there to guide us, but when it is silent we must act on our own -- utilizing what we have learned in the past -- what we know to be true. As you did, my son. Well done.'

'I feel rather foolish not to have more faith -- more experience -- at this before. Perhaps I rely too heavily on the Force for my decisions?' Kenobi looked up at his mentor, remaining silent. __'It will be a long time before I am as wise as you.'

Qui-Gon's smile was melancholy. _'I am old and sometimes wise, my Padawan. In so many ways you are already discerning and powerful in the Force. You already know so much about faith in yourself, in the Force -- even in me. There are times when I feel I can yet teach you very little.'_

Kenobi audibly scoffed, but his lips twitched in wry humor. _'I am certain you have many more lectures in my future.'_

***

The ceremony on Aliela was a subdued ritual. Dar conducted it and all the Jedi and Hrlann present felt the pang of absence for those not beside them. Five monks and one Jedi had left that morning in a shuttle, before planet-fall, on the quest for Avelon. 

After the ceremony the restrained party made various and separate travel arrangements. The Hrlann would return to their Order's sanctuary on Coruscant. The Jedi would disperse to their various missions. The Council had issued rigid strictures about the Jedi Code and adhering to duty. Legends and myths were not to be taken seriously. 

Before Artemus caught a ride on a transport he stopped by to see Jinn and Kenobi in the transport terminal. Among the busy crowd the Jedi managed to find a small space to talk. Artemus shook their hands and wished them well in their next mission. He was ordered back to Coruscant for new instructions. 

"And I'm _NOT_ taking on a new Apprentice!" he insisted sharply. "No more initiates for me!"

With considerable sympathy, Jinn assured him it was not a reflection on his abilities as a Master that Jelel left. The sincere advice was heart-felt, since Jinn had lost his second Apprentice to the Dark side. Jelel was seduced not by the Dark Side, but by temptation of an almost more insidious nature -- an altruistic quest -- a dream.

"You can't fight a dream," Artemus sadly admitted. "Or a myth. Just give me the Force, a fast ship and a light sabre and I'll go about my business happily. Alone. Or maybe I'll go roust Solo from his nest." He shook his head. "For certain, my future does not include an Apprentice."

He gave them a bow and wished the Force to be their guide, then walked away, soon disappearing in the crowd.

"Do you think he will be all right, Master?"

"Artemus will recover," he observed with a dreary tone of experience. "But it will take time."

***

Once aboard their transport toward Beta-zair, Kenobi slumped onto the small cot that would serve as his bed for the next few days. He would miss the invigorating interaction with his fellow Jedi that he enjoyed on the recent escort to Aliela. 

"Do you think they will find it?" Kenobi wondered as he stared out at the stars through the small view port.

"I am sure we will hear of it if they do." Standing against the bulkhead Jinn stared out at the heavens. "If they do not return, we will hear of it as well."

"I regret I was part of Jelel's downfall, Master. It seemed such a simple thing to encourage her fantasy about Avelon."

"We can not change where we have been, only where we are going. Jelel had to follow her dream, even if that meant pushing aside the Jedi Creed and pursuing another, perhaps enchanted, road." Kenobi's frown did not disappear. " Feel no guilt, Padawan. You acted as your passions dictated. Sharing dreams and myths is no crime. It was an honest exchange of knowledge. Jelel's weakness made it, for her a fascination, then a temptation, then an enticement to a different path"

"I know, Master."

The cliche didn't seem to help and Jinn tried another phrase of comfort to ease his pupil's guilt. "For everything there is a purpose, my Padawan. At the outset, sometimes, we can not see the full reason behind the events. With time and wisdom, we eventually -- usually -- see the design of the Force."

Obi-Wan's testament was unshakable. "The Force does not lead Jedi astray."

"No. Sometimes it is quiescent. Sometimes all pilgrims on the path, even Jedi, have trouble interpreting the signals. Whatever path we chose must be our own." He placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder. "Our Warrior Path was what was right for us, and we were intelligent enough to follow the direction of our greatest potential. At any time we could have veered from our course, but to do so would have been to deny the Force. Every day I thank my lucky stars that we knew that -- felt that -- and stayed the correct sojourn for us." He patted the shoulder in affection. "That **_I_** knew to follow the course you had set, Obi-Wan. All those years ago in the Temple archives, you and the Force told me we were part of the Warrior Bond. I am grateful for your courage in persistently reminding me of that opportunity, even when I doubted."

"You just didn't believe. Yet," Kenobi corrected generously, with a grin. "You didn't know me well enough then to know I was right." More seriously, he wondered, "What about the Council's current disapproval of legends?"

"We must be careful to not share our Bond secret. Losing a Jedi Apprentice is a serious disappointment, Obi-Wan. The Council sees it as an act of the utmost gravity. They will not want to hear anything about fanciful myths and Warrior Bonds just now."

"So we are left where we have always been, Master."

Thinking the same thoughts, Jinn voiced their conclusions. "On our own pilgrimage on the Jedi path and to learn about the Bond and follow it's trail." A passage they anticipated with mutual joy.

****

THE END


End file.
